


when I say jump you say...how high?

by jaemsung



Series: the meaning of love [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemsung/pseuds/jaemsung
Summary: “Fine. But when I say jump you say?” Mark gave Donghyuck a dead serious look.“How high?” Donghyuck’s face melted into a grin, “God, Mark thank you so much.”“So...I’ll pick you up tomorrow at seven?” Donghyuck’s grin morphed back into that greasy smirk, though this time the jock was biting his lower lip in anticipation, “I mean a fake couple has to fake date, right?”In which, Donghyuck is the rival team's captain and Mark is the student body council president, who definitely isn't in l*ve





	1. play along

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyuckios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckios/gifts).

> for my sweet pumpkin spice latte Jenna!! I hope this makes you feel a bit better :]
> 
> this will be updated every time my darling angel Jenna needs a little pick me up!!

“Are you going to the game today?” Jaemin asked Mark one afternoon. School ended in about an hour and Mark _was_ planning on attending the student council meeting and then heading straight to the library, but Jaemin obviously had other plans for him.

“Nah, I have a meeting.”

“Skip it! This is like, the biggest game of the season! It’s against the UCT Wolves!” Jaemin hung onto Mark’s arm, whining incessantly and dragging out each word like a child would. The Wolves were their rivals, and every game against them always brought out the entire schools population..except for Mark of course.

“I can't skip the meeting, its a _council_ meeting and I’m the student council _president_.” Mark rolled his eyes before turning and flicking Jaemin on the forehead, “And you should be there too, Mr. treasurer.”

“Come on Mark! Live a little! Be spontaneous!”

Jaemin didn't show up to the council meeting and the whole time, Mark couldn't help but wonder what exactly was so fun about watching boys run around in tights and shoulder pads. He had never been to a game before since they always clashed with his meetings, but he _did _have school spirit and he would've loved to see the school beat their rivals.

As he stared at Jaemin’s empty chair he made a decision...a spontaneous decision.

“Um, I’ll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom!” Mark cleared his throat and got up to leave. No one really cared, but Mark felt a little thrill as he walked down the empty hallways to the field. 

The entire school seemed to be there and the bleachers were completely full. Thankfully, Jaemin as standing on the sidelines, so Mark didn't have to go wading through the crowd to find a place to sit.

“Well well well! Look what the cat dragged in!” Jaemin gasped when Mark came up behind him. Mark simply rolled his eyes and playfully elbowed Jaemin. The boy was wearing a jersey-- the jersey of the captain of the football team, Jisung. Sometimes Mark envied their relationship, they were so cute and just...made for each other and sometimes Mark wished he had that. Sometimes he wished he could wear his boyfriend’s jersey.

But most of the time he thought that Jaemin and Jisung were disgusting cheesy.

“Why do you get to stand on the sidelines?” Mark inquired as he rolled onto his toes and looked around the field. 

“Student council privileges,” Jaemin grinned, “You would know that if you came to a game or two.”

“Whatever,” Mark mumbled before turning back to the game. It was at times like these that Mark wished he paid attention to the Sunday night football that his father insisted on watching each week, because he had no idea what was happening on the field.

“What’s the score?” 

“Well its nil-nil right now and overtime ends in five minutes,” Jaemin explained with a furrow in his brow.

“Oh. What happens after that?”

“Well then the game ends and no one wins. And we _have_ to win. God, it would be so embarrassing if we lost after that prank they pulled.” Jaemin cursed, cocking his hip as he looked intently at the game.

_ Oh yeah, the prank. _ Last week, the Wolves plastic-wrapped the entire football team’s cars, and the jocks were _pissed_. 

In the end, they didn't win, but neither did the other team, so at least it was a draw. Jisung and the rest of the team retreated to the sidelines, shoulders hunched in frustration. 

“Aw, babe, it’ll be okay! You’ll win next time!” Jaemin rushed to comfort his sulking boyfriend.

“Ehhh, I’m not so sure about that.” A voice came from behind them. It was Lee Donghyuck, captain of the Wolves football team.

“Donghyuck, what are you doing here?” Jaemin asked, eyes narrowed as he protectively wrapped his arms around Jisung.

“You know me? Gee, well I guess my reputation precedes me.” Donghyuck quirked an eyebrow, making Jaemin tightened his grip on Jisung. Their captain groaned, pushing Jaemin’s arms off and taking a step towards Donghyuck. Mark kinda felt like he was watching an old western standoff since the tension between the two was so thick, he probably couldn't cut through it with a knife.

“What do you want?” Jisung spat, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Hey hey! I’ve come in peace!” Donghyuck held up his arms, feigning innocence. Mark could see the mischief blatantly dancing in his eyes, “My team just wanted to apologise for the prank we pulled.”

“I wouldn't apologise, I would suggest you sleep with one eye open instead.” Jaemin glared, earning a bark of laughter from their rivals captian.

“Okay, okay, I can see I’m not wanted here!” Donghyuck giggled, “See you later, Sung.”

“Don't call me that.”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes before turning his attention to Mark and Jaemin.

“You too, Mark and Jaemin.”

“How do you know my name?” Mark’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, internally cursing himself for the way his voice came out just a bit too high and nervous.

“You're the student council president right?” Donghyuck grinned when Mark nodded, “I saw you on your school's website and I couldn't help but doing a little digging when I saw how cute you were.”

Mark blinked, bewildered by the compliment.

“Cute?”

“Yeah. Like a little sheep.” Donghyuck smirked before, throwing Mark a wink. He waved goodbye and ran back to the Wolves side of the field, not daring to look back and be subject to Jaemin’s wrath.

“God that kid is annoying.” Jaemin seethed, “Don't listen to him, he’s just toying with you.”

Mark didn't answer, he just suppressed his beating heart and listened to Jaemin as he ranted about how much he hated the Wolves.

The whole time Mark’s thoughts were racing, thinking about that one word that slipped through Donghyuck’s lips.

_ Cute. _

***

Mark liked to think that he didn't spend the rest of the day mulling over Donghyuck’s words but between you and me...he did just that.

Look, not many people waltzed into Mark’s life and called him cute, so of_ course, _ he was caught off guard by it. And _maybe _the only reason he couldn't get the stupid jock off his mind was because he was a bit starved for attention since no one typically went for the geeky student council president and _maybe _he was a little bit happy to get some attention, but he definitely wouldn't admit that.

He felt like the nerdy girl in a highschool chick flick that falls in love with the jock and becomes beautiful and popular, but Mark wasn't a girl, or in a chick flick and he _definitely _wasn't in love.

_ That's it, enough about love, this isn't love I’m not in love. I’m not even gonna say… the L word. I’m not in L word. Wait, isn't that the name of a lesbian tv show? Ah frick… okay okay, I’ll just say I'm not in l*ve. _

Shaking his head, Mark banished all thoughts of l*ve from his mind and went back to doing his work. 

However, this day seemed deadset on giving Mark high blood pressure because before he could even get one math problem done the door rang. Groaning, he got up and trudged downstairs to see just _who _was barging in on his l*ve induced crisis, only to find that the source of his dilemma was standing right in front of him. 

_ Lee Donghyuck._

“What are _ you _ doing here?” Mark reeled back in surprise.

“I gotta ask you something,” Donghyuck simply answered.

“Why do you know where I live?” Mark blinked in confusion, taking one cautious step back into the foyer.

“I have my ways,” the jock shrugged, “And I really needed to ask you something.”

“I have a phone! You could've texted me!”

“Are you offering me your number?” Donghyuck’s blank expression morphed into a sly smirk.

Mark rolled his eyes, stepping fully into his house before pushing the door closed.

“Wait no! I was bein’ serious when I said I had to ask you something!” Donghyuck wedged his foot in the door before Mark could slam it closed. In a moment of temporary weakness, Mark gave in, opening the door with a sigh.

“What is it?”

“Okay hear me out,” Donghyuck started, and Mark knew he was in for an adventure.

“The boys on my team were making fun of me for not having a boyfriend or girlfriend, and since I’m the captain and all, I couldn't have them teasing me so…” Donghyuck trailed off.

“So?”

“So, I said you were my boyfriend.” Donghyuck finished with a proud, but hesitant look on his face.

Mark blinked once, and then twice, before moving to slam the door shut again.

“No, I’m bein’ serious!”

“Why me?” Mark frantically asked, a little louder than he had expected to, “We’re from rival schools! I’m not even a jock or anyone cool!”

Donghyuck breathed out a laugh before leaning against one of the columns on Mark’s porch.

“Because You're cute.”

_ You’re cute. _

This time, Mark refused to let the compliment phase him.

“And I would really appreciate it if you could play along.”

“You want _ me _ to pretend to be your boyfriend?” Mark scoffed, not believing what he was hearing.

“Yeahhhhhhhh.” Donghyuck started to look hopeful, “Look, I’ll do whatever you want in return, just please, help me out?”

This was Mark rival, this was the person Mark was supposed to hate...but the idea of having a jock at his beck and call sounded very nice.

_ Come on, Mark! live a little! Be spontaneous! _

“Fine. But when I say jump you say?” Mark gave Donghyuck a dead serious look.

“How high?” Donghyuck’s face melted into a grin, “God, Mark thank you so much.”

“Whatever.”

“So...I’ll pick you up tomorrow at seven?” Donghyuck’s grin morphed back into that greasy smirk, though this time the jock was biting his lower lip in anticipation, “I mean a fake couple has to fake date, right?”

***

Fake dating Donghyuck was easy.

All he had to do was wear his jersey sometimes, go to some parties and go out on “dates” with him every once in a while. It also definitely had its perks-- a free ride to school (since Donghyuck could drive), free food, and all the clout that came with having a “boyfriend” to flex his teenage hormones with. His friends weren't the biggest fans of Donghyuck, especially Jaemin. The treasurer was suspicious of their sudden relationship but didn't question it, though he _did _call Donghyuck a series of profanities, that Mark couldn't repeat, whenever the jock was brought up into conversation.

It was also easy because Mark was _definitely _not in l*ve with Donghyuck.

Or maybe that's what he tried to convince himself. His horribly repressed emotions told him otherwise but he didn't listen.

“You alright?” Donghyuck asked once they pulled up to the school. There was another football game, Lions against Wolves. And it was the first game since their “relationship” had begun and Mark was nervous for what his classmates might think if they caught on to their...relations, “You’ve been quiet for the whole car ride.”

“Yeah just thinking about how my school is gonna tear me apart if they find out about this relationship,” Mark said as he got out of the car, half-joking half-serious. He knew that his school _really_ cared about school spirit and they definitely hated the Wolves. They definitely wouldn't take well to (albeit fake) relationship, but Mark didn't really care. He liked having Donghyuck as his own personal butler.

“Aw, babe don't worry about it.” Donghyuck breathed out a laugh as he walked around the car and put his arm around Mark’s shoulders. 

“Don't call me babe.” Mark frowned, though he made no move to remove Donghyuck’s arm.

“Mark-” Jaemin called out, stopping short when he caught sight of Donghyuck next to him. His happy, smiling face quickly morphed into one of disgust as he walked forward and gripped Mark's arm, pulling him away from Donghyuck.

“Glad to know you still feel the same way about me.” Donghyuck grinned, cocking his hip to one side as he regarded the two.

Jaemin ignored Donghyuck’s comment in favour of turning to Mark and saying, “Come on, let's go support the winning side,” before dragging Mark over to the benches.

“God, I don't know how you stand him,” Jaemin said once they were sat by the sidelines, watching the game unfold.

“He’s not that bad,” Mark replied, unsure of why he was defending the jock in the first place. He didn't _like _Donghyuck, but he didn't like hearing Jaemin rip into him like that.

“Whatever,” Jaemin sighed, “I just don't want to see you get hurt...okay? Promise me you won't let him hurt you?”

_ Pang! _Mark’s heart dropped. He hated lying to his best friend, but he couldn't bring himself to tell Jaemin that their relationship was all a lie.

“I promise.”

“I’ll rip his dick off for you.”

“Jaemin, please don't.”

The treasurer grinned and the two laughed, breaking the weird tension that had formed between them. 

This time, Mark actually kind of understood what was going on in the game since Donghyuck had spent so much time ranting to him about his plays. He knew when the game was coming to a close and he _knew _that the Lions weren't going to win. Jaemin was biting his lip, cursing in frustration as the opposite team kept scoring, but Mark found himself silently rooting for the Wolves.

It was the last play, the Wolves had possession of the ball, and Jaemin looked like he was about to have an aneurysm. Mark could feel the anticipation thrumming in his chest as he watched Donghyuck run across the field with the ball in his hands.

_ Touchdown! _

Mark jumped up, a bright smile on his face as the Wolves rejoiced. Mark’s team had lost and he should've been on their side, sulking and grumbling about their loss but instead, he found himself running towards the opposing team's side.

Donghyuck turned around, surprise flashing in his eyes once he caught sight of Mark running toward him. The team around him was celebrating, cheering and relishing in their win, but Donghyuck didn't really care. Instead, he was meeting Mark halfway, enveloping him in a tight embrace.

And then he leaned down, slotting their lips together.

They had kissed before, _many times_ during the course of their fake relationship, but this time was different. As Donghyuck kissed Mark on the field, the entire student body watching, Mark’s stomach bottomed out and his heart rate picked up.

“What's the matter?” Donghyuck asked once they parted, chest still heaving up and down, a teasing smile on his cherry lips, “You look dazzled. Are you in love with me or something?”

_ L*ve… _

_ Oh shit. Houston we have a problem. Abort mission. Shit. _


	2. Chapter 2

After the L*ve situation, Mark threw himself into his schoolwork, using it as an excuse to wiggle out of his fake dates with Donghyuck. Of course, that didn't work since the boy was an unstoppable force when it came to getting what he wanted, but Mark still tried. 

Mark couldn't handle Donghyuck, he couldn't handle his overwhelming emotions and he definitely couldn't handle the attention that their fake relationship had brought.

After their dramatic kiss on the field, there wasn't a single person at school that_ wasn't _talking about their relationship. Thankfully, most people approved and thought that they were cute, but there was a select few that thought that Mark was a traitor.

It was just too much-- the attention, the _feelings_, Mark couldn't take it anymore. 

Groaning, Mark fell forward, letting his head fall forward and hit the desk he was currently working on. He had been working for a solid three hours on a stupid project for AP Gov, and he was in desperate need of a break. From both his emotions and his work.

He knew, realistically he could only take a break from one-- his work, since his emotions couldn't exactly leave him, but he knew a little cheat code. 

He pulled his shirt over his head and flopped back onto his bed, letting the cold air from his askew balcony door cool him down. It felt nice to lay back and not think about anything, not think about schoolwork or student council or Donghyuck-- _ frick, so much for not thinking about Donghyuck. _

Sighing, he got up and reached for his guitar, letting the soft chords he played, lull him into a state of relaxation.

It was his own little cheat. He knew he couldn't just erase his emotions, so sometimes he would just take up his guitar and play for a bit, focusing on nothing but the chords and the stinging in the pads of his fingertips. 

“Woah, why are you shirtless?” A voice called out, muffled through the glass of his sliding door. Mark’s eyes snapped open as he quickly sat up. A deep red blush spreading across his neck and ears as he realised that stood on the balcony was none other than Lee Donghyuck, a shocked, yet amused look on his face. 

_ Perfect_.

Mark flushed, a very unmanly squeak escaping his lips before he reached for his shirt and used it to cover his chest to reserve just a small bit of his dignity. 

“Why are you here?” Mark managed to get out as he watched Donghyuck push open the sliding door.

“I was bored,” Donghyuck grinned before gesturing to the pale blue shirt Mark had clutched to his chest, “Don't let me be a hindrance. As you were.”

If anything that just made Mark pull the shirt over his head quicker. Donghyuck tutted before kicking off his shoes and collapsing onto Mark's bed. Mark knew his mother would likely threw a fit if she knew that Donghyuck had climbed into his room and was stomping all over his carpet with his shoes or wrinkling the bedsheets, but he was frozen in place, unable to protest.

It turned out thatDonghyuck didn't have any ulterior motives, he was just bored and wanted to be bored with someone else. Though he created such a fuss when he snuck in, he was just on his phone, scrolling through his timeline as Mark went back to working on his school work. It was nice, neither of them felt the need to talk through the comfortable silence that settled in around them, and Mark quite liked it. He always felt the need to make up for his naturally awkward nature by talking, but with Donghyuck he didn't need to do that.

“So the guitar?” Donghyuck put down his phone and rolled onto his side to look at Mark sat at the opposing desk. Mark turned around in his chair to look at Donghyuck, a sheepish smile on his face.

“Yeah.”

“I never took you for the musical type,” Donghyuck hummed his eyes dark and unreadable, “You're not in the band or anythin’.”

“I don't really do that stuff at school. Band isn't really my thing.” 

“Good, I fuckin’ hate band kids,” Donghyuck grinned, tugging at Mark’s already weak heart. He and Donghyuck were so different, _ so _different, but maybe that’s why he longed for him so much. Maybe it was because Mark was secretly obsessed with the idea of being the only one Donghyuck was nice to, like some cheesy wattpad love story. Maybe he liked the dark colours Donghyuck wore or the kohl that lined his eyes, slightly smudged but still oh-so-perfect.

“You’re really good.” Donghyuck smiled, though this time it was a bit more genuine, “You must play often, right?”

“Ah, I only play when I’m stressed and there’s a lot on my mind. I don't really like playing for other people,” Mark trailed off with a light laugh to ease the awkwardness of the situation.

“Hmmm, that's good.” Donghyuck nodded and before Mark could question what he had said, Donghyuck tacked on, “I thought it would be cool if I was the only one who knew. Is that selfish? Everyone already gets to see how talented you are with school ‘nd stuff so I wanna keep this between us.”

“Oh-” 

Before Mark could speak on the subject, Donghyuck had already changed it.

“You said there was something on your mind?” He questioned, flopping back onto his stomach.

“Yeah.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

“Not really.”

“Okay.” Donghyuck let it drop without further questioning. That’s another thing Mark liked about Donghyuck, he didn't linger, he didn't push things. There were so many things, so many little things that Mark found himself liking about the boy on his bed. He liked the way his hair fell into his eyes, the way he snapped his airpods case open and closed when he was nervous, and how he bit the inside of his lip without realising. He liked the way Donghyuck was okay with silence and the way he was always tapping his feet to some rhythm Mark couldn't hear. He liked the taste of Donghyuck’s Red Dahlia Burt’s Bees chapstick against his lips when they kissed, which was much more often after that fateful football game.

That was another thing that Mark found confusing. It was like they had built a delicate web of a relationship and were too afraid to break it by speaking up. They would kiss in private, for no reason. They couldn't use their thinly veiled excuse of keeping up their fake relationship, there was absolutely no reason for them to kiss, absolutely none, but Mark wouldn't dare admit that it was because he loved the feeling of Donghyuck’s lips against his. He loved the feeling of Donghyuck’s hands on his waist, in his hair, all over him as he stole Mark’s breath away. 

_ It’s just practice_, was Donghyuck’s excuse every time he leaned in and pressed those intoxicating lips against his, _ it’s just practice_. 

Mark pressed a hand to his cheek, his cold finger’s chilling his burning cheeks as he attempted to do more of his homework. Donghyuck kept his word and didn't bring it up for the next hour, in fact, he didn't speak much at all, until he finally stood up, grabbing the back of Mark’s chair and dragging him closer. Mark made a slight noise of confusion, though the sound died in the back of his throat when Donghyuck spun the chair around.

“Take a break. Come sit with me.” He said with a slight lilt to his voice, that Mark just couldn't refuse. 

Mark sighed as he pushed himself up and walked over to sit by Donghyuck. 

“Is it safe for me to assume that you’ve never been to a party?” Donghyuck asked as leaned back on his palms.

“Hmm, no. I have.” Mark said with the faintest smile on his face. It felt nice to shut down Donghyuck. He didn't know why but he felt like he had some weird need to prove himself to the boy. Mark already had everything-- the grades, the smarts, the looks but when he looked at Donghyuck he felt so immature and inexperienced.

“Oh?” Donghyuck quirked an eyebrow, silently urging Mark to go on.

“Yeah, it um…” Mark trailed off before taking a deep breath in, “It wasn't a good memory for me.”

“Oh… Wanna share?” Donghyuck asked, his eyes soft and genuine. He had a habit of hiding his true emotions behind his sly and snarky facade, but every once in awhile the mask would crack and Mark would get a little glance at the true Donghyuck. 

_ There it is again_, Donghyuck didn't demand he share, he didn't push him to share, he just offered, just offered that's all.

A small smile graced Mark’s face, before sadness tainted the edges, making him look quite pitiful.

“There was this guy I liked, his name was Seojun and he told me he liked me back but...he also liked my best friend,” Mark started, “And he asked me for help with my best friend and I stupidly said yes because I liked him so much and just wanted to get on his good side, and I knew my friend didn't like him anyway. I thought that once my friend rejected him, he would finally date me, so I went along with it and helped him.”

Mark took a deep breath in.

“He invited me and my friend to a party and we all got drunk and I saw them talking in the corner and afterwards Seojun came and talked to me so I assumed he got rejected, you know? And after that, I spent the whole night with him, and by three am, we were both wasted, and dancing and nothing really mattered, I was having so much fun.”

There was a slight pause.

“Then he kissed me, and I truly ascended right there, I had been waiting for that for so long. I was so happy I didn't even bother asking if he had really been rejected.”

“Things escalated after that and he took me to one of the bedrooms upstairs and...you know…”

“Was it your first time?” Donghyuck asked, his voice uncharacteristically quiet.

Mark nodded.

“The next morning, I woke up alone with all these bruises and a big headache, but I thought it would be okay because I finally got the boy I liked.” Mark sighed, “I later found out that Seojun hadn't actually been rejected, he ended up dating that other guy.”

“_What?” _ Donghyuck spat, his eyes raging with a fury Mark had never seen before, “Why!”

“I don't know? Maybe he thought he could get one round with me before he starting dating? Maybe he was just wasted and didn't care? I don't know either, Donghyuck.” Mark breathed out a laugh, an emotionless smile on his face.

“Mark, I need you to understand that I am okay with going to jail.” Donghyuck said with an almost _too _serious expression, "Give me this guy’s address. I’ll get him back for you.”

“You don't have to do that.” Mark rolled his eyes, a true smile growing on his face.

“But uh, yeah, that’s why I don't like parties.”

“That's...Fair enough” Donghyuck replied,”... are you sure you don't want me to get him back?” 

“No, Hyuck, it’s okay. Why would you?”

“Because, I-” Donghyuck raised his voice slightly before cutting himself off and sighing.

“Wait are you saying I wasn't your first kiss?” Donghyuck did a double-take, his eyebrows twisting in confusion. 

“That’s the only thing you took away from the story?” Mark snorted.

“Shh, of course not. Answer the question.” 

“No, you weren't.” 

“Goddamn it here I was foolishly thinking you were some sheltered nerd.” Donghyuck groaned, flopping onto his back.

“Foolishly...that’s a big word. Here I was thinking you were some dumb jock who couldn't think for yourself.” 

“You got me there,” Donghyuck laughed before sitting back up, “ We should make a jar, and put a dollar in each time you surprise me, and each time I say a big word. And at the end we can one final dinner or something like that.”

_ At the end_. Right there’ll be an end, there was always supposed to be an end.

“Okay.” Mark still smiled.

There was a beat of silence.

“But I was better right?” Donghyuck asked, the arrogance in his voice was laced with just a tinge of vulnerability, “a better kisser..right?”

Mark breathed out a laugh, looking down at his lap as he answered, “Yeah.”

Mark wanted Donghyuck to glare at him, he wanted Donghyuck to tell him that it wasn't okay, he wanted Donghyuck to tell him he crossed their flimsy line in the sand, but instead, Donghyuck betrayed him. Instead of disgust or hesitance in his eyes, there was just warmth, pure warmth, that Mark hated. He hated the way Donghyuck looked at him. He hated the way Donghyuck looked at him so softly, so tenderly like he was in love or somethin’.

“Anyway, I’m having a party later this week, do you wanna come? I’ll make sure no one kisses you.” He grinned, scooching just a little closer. 

Mark peered up from his lap as he felt the bed dip, looking Donghyuck right in the eyes.

“Other than me,” Donghyuck reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind Mark’s ear. Though it didn't work out very well since Mark’s hair wasn't all that long, the gesture still made Mark’s heart race. Embarrassingly so.

“I might kiss you,” The pads of Donghyuck’s fingers were slightly rough as he trailed the underside of Mark’s jaw, catching his chin and dragging the boy closer.

“I’ll probably kiss you.” Mark felt, rather than saw, the smile on Donghyuck’s lips as he finally closed the gap between them.

Love was hard. Love was a big word, a big word with a lot of weight that was thrown around way too easily. Mark had always watched others throw the word around, like a game of volleyball. It was light and easy,_ oh I love your coat, I love what you've done with your hair, I love him he’s my best friend, _ it was light and creamy. The word _love _was always in play, passed from player to player and Mark was always watching from the sidelines. Until it was thrown into his arms and Mark realised that love wasn't easy or light, it wasn't a volleyball either, it was a big heavy medicine ball that was thrust into his arms with no warning.

There was absolutely no reason for them to kiss right now. There was no one from school watching there was no reason for them to flaunt their false love, but there they were, on Mark’s bed, kissing like the whole school was watching.

_L*ve _

“Hey,” Donghyuck panted once they finally parted, his hands wound in Mark’s hair like vines choking an evergreen, “We should go on a date this weekend.”

“Huh? Why.”

“Just because.” 

Acting like they were dating was as easy as breathing for Donghyuck. He just didn't seem to understand the depth of his words to Mark. Mark felt like he was drowning, sinking to the bottom of the pool, unable to call out for help as he fell farther and farther for Donghyuck.

_ L*ve L*ve L*ve _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH sorry this took so long to write :/  
though this marks the end of my writing hiatus!! look forward to more regular updates :)


End file.
